characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Wakaba Saegusa
Wakaba Saegusa '''is one of the main characters of the anime by A1 Pictures, Vividred Operation. Background Wakaba Saegusa is the captain of the New Oshima Academy's kendo club for girls. Her father was a was extremely skilled kendo fighter and being trained under his wing have made her into a child prodigy of the sport. She gave her club the national trophy in her first year and she takes winning in kendo extremely seriously. Though her pride took a huge hit when she met a strange girl who not could dodge one of her swings, she also caught one of Wakaba's attack and accidentally toppled Wakaba over. She would be soon to find out that this strange girl was Akane Isshiki, a new transfer student to New Oshima Academy. Wakaba started to pester Akane for a "rematch", and Akane in turn had to comply. Even though she got Akane to agree with a fight, it was stopped in the middle because of an alien force known as Alone attacking the city. Under the attack so did Wakaba get to know that Akane can transform into a state of superhuman powers, which she uses to help the military to fend of these Alones. Upon this revaluation, so did Wakaba ask to help defeat the Alone, and to help so did Akane give her her own Operation Key, which makes her transform like Akane. Powers & Abilities Untransformed * '''Tengen Rishin: '''Her style of Kendo. With this style she has learn many fast sword blows, as well as some hand-to-hand techniques. ** '''Stunning Blow: '''An attack where she strikes her enemy in the neck to make them pass out. * '''Above Average Physicality: '''She has been shown to be able to move faster and being stronger than the average human being. Transformed * '''Flight: '''She gets a pair of jets in the bottom of her shoes which allow her to fly. * '''Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Durability Equipment * Operation Key: '''An item which allows her access to the Vivid System, which will chance her into a form where she gains extra power(see above). * '''Naked Blade: '''A single-bladed sword she gains when she transforms. * '''Wooden Sword: '''A wooden sword she tends to carry around when she isn't transformed. Alternate Forms Vividgreen Operation When she and Akane engage in a transformation known as Docking, they can fuse into a form with immense power. * '''Jet Buster: '''Vividgreen has jet busters on her back to give her extra speed, she has been shown to used it when doing strong attacks to (presumably) give them more force. * '''Vivid Blade: '''A green broadsided sword which can extend into a giant single-sided laser sword. When the Vivid Blade is extended, so can it gain extra power through a process known as Actuator Activate, which can heightened the blade up to 200%. Feats Strength * Have been in battle with and damaged multiple Alone, creators that have been unfazed by any military action against them. * Vividgreen killed a strengthened Alone with a single strike, two times. (Episode 3, 21:50) (Episode 10, 19:48) * Could throw a baseball so hard it kept spinning in receiver's hand for circa 5 seconds without being transformed. (Episode 4, 5:03) * Defeated a test robot with her wooden blade. (Episode 6, 11:49) * Vividgreen did seemingly damage the Speaker equally or more than an explosion that could be seen from outer orbit. (Episode 12, 14:36) Durability * Could be just some meters away from an explosion strong enough to create a mushroom cloud without being transformed. (Episode 6 20:50) * Could survive a blow which sent her flying several meters, crashed her through a window and left a crater on the wall she landed on. (Episode 8, 19:05) * Could be close to an explosion that completely destroyed the upper half of skyscraper she was in just seconds before. (Episode 8, 20:40) Speed * Saved Momo from a barrage of lasers without being transformed. (Episode 3, 18:48) * Could cut ten bunny-themed pieces out of an apple in less than two seconds. (Episode 9, 11:48) * Vividgreen smoothly dodge every laser from a barrage by The Speaker. (Episode 12, 14:13) Skill * Won a national tournament of Kendo in the first grade of middle school. Weaknesses * '''Operation Key: '''If she doesn't have the Operation Key close by her, so can't she transform. * '''Team Fighter: Wakaba has never faced foes like the Alones single-handedly.' ' * She have been shown to prefer helping others even if it halts her own objectives. * '''Entomophobia: '''She has a great fear for bugs. * '''Vividgreen's Limitations: '''Vividgreen Operation can only be used for a very limited time and can only be used if Akane Isshiki is there to help. Category:Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:TV Show Characters Category:Vividred Operation Category:A1 Pictures Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Japanese Characters Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Military Characters Category:Completed Profiles